


Crazy

by akemi42



Category: Watchmen (2009), Watchmen (Comic), Watchmen - All Media Types
Genre: Character, Fanvid, Gen, Slash, Video, Watchmen - Freeform, rorschach - Freeform, rorschach/dan, vid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-14
Updated: 2011-11-14
Packaged: 2017-10-26 02:14:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 67
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/277500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akemi42/pseuds/akemi42
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is intended to be a tribute to Rorschach with a little bit of Rorschach/Dan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crazy

**File Size:** 31 MB  
 **File Type:** .WMV  
 **Song:** "Crazy"  
 **Artist:** Gnarls Barkley  
 **Summary:** This is intended to be a tribute to Rorschach with a little bit of Rorschach/Dan. The YouTube version is edited a bit so I don’t get another account deleted, but the real version is on my web site.  
 **Warning:** Sploding

[Download Rorschach Crazy](http://www.akemi42.com/files/CrazyRorschach.wmv) (via [akemi42.com](http://www.akemi42.com/))  
Watch Rorschach Crazy on the [akemi42 theater](http://www.akemi42.com/2009/03/03/rorschach-crazy/)

[](http://www.akemi42.com/files/CrazyRorschach.wmv)


End file.
